


Would You Like Me To Show You?

by HarleysLittleMonster



Category: A Great And Terrible Beauty-Libba Bray, The Gemma Doyle Trilogy-Libba Bray
Genre: F/F, I don't know, I don't know why but i ship them, Lesbians, im bad at tagging, maybe smut, one-sided (probably), probably masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysLittleMonster/pseuds/HarleysLittleMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann thinks about what happened in the caves. What would the other girls call her? A Saphhist? That's what she feels like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like Me To Show You?

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this series do I wrote a fic. Something tells me that this ship would work, so yeah. Don't judge & please enjoy! :D

_"Would you like me to show you?"_

  That's what Felicity said to me, right before she licked my face. She was talking about that thing men and women do with each other, intercourse. We aren't supposed to really talk about it, it's considered filthy. But so is licking someone's face. And, to be honest, I didn't really think it was that filthy. I mean, I certainly  _felt_ filthy...

  Stop it! You are a proper young lady, Ann. You're saving yourself for marriage, marriage with a man. That is what you're supposed to do, your goal. But why do I feel so.. So..

  I sigh, and notice that my hand was resting on my lower stomach, which is radiating an awful lot of heat. Not only that, but it feels like it's in knots. I clear my throat, trying to be as quiet as possible, so I don't wake Genma. If hate to have to explain why I'm up to her.

  I close my eyes, hoping to bring sleep but instead receive a not-so-lovely image of Felicity. She's biting her lip, crawling towards me. I reconize this scene as what happened earlier, and wait for her to say those words- " _Would you like me to show you?"_

  I feel her tounge against my cheek, and shiver, biting my own lip. "Did you like that, Ann?" Felicity asks. Wait, I don't remember that.  

  "I, uh.." I stutter, and Felicity grins. This is not happening, this is a fantasy. I'm imagining this, I tell myself as my hand now moves to my thigh. I can feel a strange throbbing there. I press my thighs together, surprisingly relieving some of the pressure.

  This is filthy, filthy and naughty and wrong! I repeat that in my head over and over, but the Felicity of my daydreams (or night-dreams, really) crawls closer and leaves a small and soft kiss on my nose. I gasp, and feel a shock in my core. She chuckles. Her hand trails up my thigh, leaving goosebumps. I shiver again. 

  "Oh, Ann, I think you deserve a private lesson. And I'd be happy to show you what I mean." Felicity is so close she almost whispers. My hand follows her hand's trail, stopping at the top if my thigh. I groan and shift, feeling an uncomfortable wetness growing between my legs. The throbbing increases.

  Felicity's hand slowly touches my hip, wrapping it's fingers around my undergarments. She looks me dead in the eye and says, "Do you want me to touch you?" I stare at her. My mouth is hanging open, and I shift again. "Yes," I whisper, "Oh, God, yes! Please!" I beg, louder than before. Felicity grins. "You filthy girl, begging like that." I whimper, feeling more discomfort below. 

  The throbbing is agony, and her teasing isn't helping. I grab my undergarments and pull them down, towards my ankles. I spread my legs apart, feeling warm, wet flesh meet cool air. Though in my fantasy, Felicity pushes them apart. 

  Her fingers stroke down my slit, coating their tips in my need. I moan softly as she moves agonizingly slow. 

  In reality, I'm just teasing myself, following along to the object of my fantasy's movements. Though I wish it was really her touching me, it feels incredible.

  Felicity spreads my folds, and I bite my lip. "Felicity, please, just touch me." I beg, and her grin grows. But she obliges. Her index finger finds my clit and lightly touches it, and my hips jerk forward.  She moves her finger in slow circles. I moan, this does feel incredible.

  I try to grind my hips against Felicity's single finger, seeking more pressure, but her other hand holds my hips in place.

  Felicity's finger stops, and she looks up at me. I whimper, missing the contact. Her face looks serious, and she asks me, "May I enter you?" Felicity is looking in my eyes, but I close mine. "Oh, God, please yes!" I moan softly, and Felicity looks back down and moves her finger down, placing it at my entrance. She kisses me roughly just before shoving her finger inside me.

  Her mouth muffled a yelp of pain, mixed with-or what would have been-a very loud moan. Felicity slowly moves her hand, sliding her finger in and out. She picks up a steady pace, and I whimper as I feel a flood of wetness coat the inside of me. 

  I groan, and thrust my hips to meet Felicity's hand. Her thumb finds my clit and I moan louder. Felicity's thumb moves at a rapid pace, and I feel something building. Like I'm climbing a mountain, trying to reach its climax. 

  Felicity leans in close to me and whispers, "Come for me, Ann. You've been such a good student, now come." I close my eyes tightly, moaning her name as I enjoy an incredible orgasm. It's like nothing I've ever felt before, and it feels amazing!

  Felicity slows her hand and slowly pulls out. I don't open my eyes,  but I breath out some words. "Thank you, Felicity." I hear her giggle. "You're welcome, Ann."

  I open my eyes, and do not see her, but the darkness of my bedroom. Sighing with content, I whipe the leftover wetness off my hand with my undergarments. They're going to be washed, anyway. 

  I hear rustling, and turn my head towards Gemma's bed. I can barely see her, but I can make out her dark silluette in the room. My face turns bright red. Has she been watching me this whole time? 

  Gemma clears her throat. "A-Ann," she begins, "Next time you do that, please don't be that loud." I lay across the room from her, my mouth hanging open. "You.. You heard me? You know what I was doing?!" I whisper-shouted, shocked and embarrassed. "Yes," Gemma says, "But don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your crush on Felicity."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! :D


End file.
